Fathers?
by Screwball Wragler
Summary: Will they take on the responsibility of becoming fathers


After they're little exchange the two walks back into the lab. Hank is now awake and his vitals seem to be doing fine.

"Hank, you're alright." Charles say going up to hug him "I was afraid we lost you." Charles says tearing up.

"Aw, Charles I'm okay, the Wragler's poison acted as a tranquilizer, I was just asleep." Hank says hugging Charles back. Suddenly the Wragler on the table begins to groan and wake up too. She opens her eyes, she examines the room and the people in it. She growls and begins to froth at the mouth.

"Hey, there take it easy there love, we're not gonna hurt you." Charles says walking slowly toward her.

A row of quills then reattracts from her nose to her tails.

"Hey. Easy" Charles says calmly stepping closer. He does the one thing no one expected, he touches her snout and rubs all her quills back down trying his best to ease her mentally and physically. Everyone in the room is quiet, she sits down and stops growling, she's making another sound, its purring.

"See, we're just trying to help you." Charles says petting and ruffling the turf of blue hair of her head. "Erik come try this." Charles say referring to petting her.

"I don't know, love." Erik say shyly.

"C'mon she won't bite." Charles says picking her up and bouncing her on his lap. Feeling truly comfortable holding her.

"Okay Charles, I'll do it." Erik says reaching for her, The Wragler remembers that Erik what the one who tried to kill her so seeing him again makes her whimper and curl into Charles's side.

"What happened?" Erik asks seeing her whole demeaner change.

"Well Erik you were pretty scary earlier." Charles explains.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." Erik says kneeling down trying to coax her to come to him. She reluctant at first but slowly crawls over the Erik. She curls into his chest, and coos.

"She's so...small Charles I'm afraid I'll break her." Erik says no use to holding a baby before.

"Aw, she's actually kinda cute when she's isn't attacking us." Scott says holding her little paw.

"Yes isn't she." Charles says petting her once more. "And I would like to announce that Fire will be Erik and I's responsibility."

"Fire?" everyone is the room asks.

"What, I think its a lovely name for her." Charles say defensively. Nobody argues with him and leaves Charles be. As the couple walk of the lab Erik realizes something.

"Liebling, does this now mean we're...Parents?" Erik asks still holding the little cub. Charles pauses for a bit.

"I guess it does love. How's it feel to be a father?"

"Weird, it happened so suddenly, what if I'm not ready Charles, what if I fail her?"

"Hey love, calm down. I know you'll do great, you always take the father role with the students, what's so different now?"

"Nothing I guess." Erik looks down at Fire she seems to have dozed off in his arms. They both 'aw' at this. They take Fire back to their room.

"Do you think we should bathe her before we put her in bed?" Erik asks.

"Haven't thought about that, maybe we should."

"She's already asleep though."

"We should still give her a bath. I'll run the water you wake her and get her ready." Charles goes into they're bathroom and gets some warm water going. whilst Erik is trying to gently wake the little one.

"Love? Love? Can you wake up for me?" He asks. She groans but opens her eyes nonetheless. "Hey there, we're gonna give you a bath little one before we put you to bed, Okay." She yawns, and rubs her little eyes.

"Water's ready." Charles calls from the bathroom, Erik grabs Fire, and small fluffy towel. As he makes his way the bathroom the scent of coconuts and berries hit him. He places the towel on the sink and gently place Fire into the water, she looks up at him and begins to cry.

"Hey shh, no please don't cry, love he's not gonna hurt you" Charles reassures her. She directs her attention to Charles instead of Erik, she makes cute little grabby paws at him. He holds her hand as Erik sets her down fully into the lukewarm water. She relaxes herself as Erik began to scrub her back, she loves the feeling of it, and leans more into it. Fire now calming down, and letting Erik scrub her back and Charles scrub her head she rolls over so that Erik is scrubbing her belly instead of her back. She purrs loudly at this, and gives a big yawn.

"Almost finished, love" Charles says scrubbing behind her big fluffy ears. He then bring down the shower head rinsing off all the soap on her body. Erik pulls the drain to let the water out, and Charles grabs the fluffy towel to dry Fire off. Erik takes out Charles's blow-dryer to finish the job quicker, by the time they're finished Fire looks like a walking hairball. Charles grabs an old brush that he no longer uses, and brushes the little love's fur down.

"There now you're all ready for bed" Charles say with a stretch and a yawn. They all then roll into bed Erik on the left, Charles on the right, and Fire in between them both. Charles and Erik exchanged 'goodnights' and 'I love you's'. And soon after that they all fell asleep.


End file.
